


New Year's

by RainySteve



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: An AU of Sorts, F/M, fluff mostly, idk might come back to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: He promised he'd be there...





	New Year's

Jason couldn’t believe the year was almost over. Everything that had happened seemed like a blur. Meeting Piper that one day he decided to spill coffee all over himself to add and extra ounce of loser to him but seeing her chuckle anyways. Getting to see Percy and Annabeth pushing their relationship forward even with Percy being away so often to military school. How could’ve all that actually happen?

"Hey!" Called Leo, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Happy New Year’s!"

"Thanks,"he said, returning the hug his best friend had tackled him with. Leo was another surprise too. Not just because of Calypso -even though his friend’s boldness had surprised him- but his whole character had matured. He was still same old hyper Leo, but understanding seemed like something he possessed now. He was very proud of his best friend.

Jason couldn’t help but wear a huge grin as he saw him make his way towards Calypso and hugging her from behind, burying his face beneath her hazel hair and making her giggle.

"They’re pretty cute, aren’t they?"

It was Piper. He wanted to agree but he was too busy gaping at the goddess that was his girlfriend and not say anything without getting tongue twisted. She wore a pale pink sleeveless dress that clung to her the way the stars did to the sky. “Wow,” was all he could manage.

"Is it a bit too much," she started. "Because I thought it might be, but then Hazel insisted it looked good and you know how she is, right? But it does seem to be too much-"

He interrupted her with a peck to her blushing cheek. “It’s perfect Pipes.” He loved it when he made her blush. They were both stupidly grinning at each other when they heard some people chanting.

"KISS! KISS!"

It was only then that they noticed the mistletoe someone had left above their heads. In all the holiday rush they probably forgot to take it down. “Rules are rules,” he whispered, for once happy of the proper manners that his parents had drilled into him.

She smiled. “Rules are rules.” Before he knew it, they were kissing. A long passionate kiss that felt to intimate to share but that continued no matter what.

**********

Annabeth sighed, she actually sighed while looking at Jason and Piper. It wasn’t even the fact that they looked adorable together, or that everyone was gaping at them like they were the living embodiment of Romeo and Juliet. No, all of that actually made her a little sick. She sighed because that could’ve been Percy and her but he was late, as usual.

She tried desperately hard not to blame him for getting in trouble -it would be very unlike him to not get in trouble- but failed miserably and promised herself to punch the huge idiot right after sticking her tongue down his throat. She hated how much she missed him. It felt stupid to get upset when this had been going on all year. She’d met him while he was in military school. She’d known what she was getting into from the beginning, she just didn’t know it’d be this hard.

"You okay?" Asked Hazel behind her. She looked around making her curls bounce. "Is Percy not here yet?!"

Annabeth bit back a frown and shrugged. “He got in trouble again and had some punishments to deal with. He said he’d try to make it but….”

Hazel gave her a side hug filing her with pity. She knew she was trying to help but it really wasn’t helping, she just wanted to be alone. “I’m going to get a drink.” Drinking also helped.

About two hours before the new year, he arrived. She spotted him the minute he walked in but continued drinking her more than spiked punch. She wasn’t going to let it go that easy, even if the look of guilt he wore made her heart flutter with sympathy. He’ll just have to suffer a little bit more. After all, she had been mingling around the party for hours, getting pitiful looks. It was his turn.

"He’s here," Piper murmurs through a smile. "You’re not going to talk to him?"

"Nope."

She heard her friend emit a nervous laugh but ignored her. What she was doing was fair. Wasn’t it? Yeah, yes, it was.

  
*********

She was mad. He didn’t even need to look at her to know that. He almost regretted lying to her but he wanted to surprise her. He couldn’t believe it was happening, after all those years it seemed like his mother and Paul finally trusted him enough to get him out of that school. They had called him up to give him a final chat on the subject -which explained him being incredibly late- and he had tried to get out as soon as possible but apparently it wasn’t soon enough, Annabeth was fuming.

He loosened his tie and went over to get a drink before confronting her. “Dude, I don’t know why you’re late but it better be good cus that girl is going to murder you,” Leo stated once he got there, Frank nodded behind him and handed him a drink.

"Is it that bad?"

"I saw Hazel patting her in the back."

Shit, she was going to kill him. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

"Nice knowing ya-"

"Leo!" Frank tried his best smile, failing. "Good luck."

"You’ll need it!"

  
************

"What?!" Annabeth spits when they’re finally alone. It was a major task just getting her to talk to him without being physically injured so the hostility didn’t really surprise him.

"You wanna know why I’m late?"

"I couldn’t give a flying fuck Perseus! I am so done waiting for you and getting stood up every time!" She didn’t even stop to breathe. "Couldn’t you at least try not to do something stupid?! You just think about yourself-"

"I’m not going there anymore"

"….what?"

He couldn’t stop the smirk from creeping to his lips. “My grades been pretty good this semester and I’d been prying Paul about it for quite some time.” She seemed quite focused on what he was saying, forgetting her anger for now. “When my mom saw my report card she agreed and it seems like I’m going back to CH.”

She punched his shoulder. A nice hit that made pain spike even though his arms where practically all muscle now. “Are you lying? You better not be lying because-“

"I’m not lying Annabeth."

Once again, she punched him, this time lighter. “And you didn’t tell me? You just left me wallowing around here like so lovesick disgust!!!”

"I’m sorry! I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yeah well….you better be sorry." She couldn’t stop the smile that she now wore. Just like that, all her anger had melted.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE-"

She almost forgot. “It’s midnight!”

Percy was already pulling her into a kiss. They kissed even as everyone else cheered and gave out hugs. They kissed until it wasn’t just a kiss and Percy was tugging at the zipper that would undo her dress and she was getting rid of his shirt.

No one saw them for the rest of those first hours of the brand new year.


End file.
